how_tofandomcom-20200214-history
How to configure the Linux kernel/drivers/usb/net
Howto configure the Linux kernel / drivers / usb / net ---- : : USB Network devices configuration : "Networking support is needed for USB Network Adapter support" **depends on USB && !NET USB Network Adapters **depends on USB && NET *'Option:' USB_CATC **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) USB CATC NetMate-based Ethernet device support (EXPERIMENTAL) **depends on EXPERIMENTAL **select CRC32 **: Say Y if you want to use one of the following 10Mbit/s USB Ethernet device based on the EL1210A chip. Supported devices are: Belkin F5U011 Belkin F5U111 CATC NetMate CATC NetMate II smartBridges smartNIC **: This driver makes the adapter appear as a normal Ethernet interface, typically on eth0, if it is the only ethernet device, or perhaps on eth1, if you have a PCI or ISA ethernet card installed. **: To compile this driver as a module, choose M here: the module will be called catc. *'Option:' USB_KAWETH **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) USB KLSI KL5USB101-based ethernet device support **: Say Y here if you want to use one of the following 10Mbit/s only USB Ethernet adapters based on the KLSI KL5KUSB101B chipset: 3Com 3C19250 ADS USB-10BT ATEN USB Ethernet ASANTE USB To Ethernet Adapter AOX Endpoints USB Ethernet Correga K.K. D-Link DSB-650C and DU-E10 Entrega / Portgear E45 I-O DATA USB-ET/T Jaton USB Ethernet Device Adapter Kingston Technology USB Ethernet Adapter Linksys USB10T Mobility USB-Ethernet Adapter NetGear EA-101 Peracom Enet and Enet2 Portsmith Express Ethernet Adapter Shark Pocket Adapter SMC 2202USB Sony Vaio port extender **: This driver is likely to work with most 10Mbit/s only USB Ethernet adapters, including some "no brand" devices. It does NOT work on SmartBridges smartNIC or on Belkin F5U111 devices - you should use the CATC NetMate driver for those. If you are not sure which one you need, select both, and the correct one should be selected for you. **: This driver makes the adapter appear as a normal Ethernet interface, typically on eth0, if it is the only ethernet device, or perhaps on eth1, if you have a PCI or ISA ethernet card installed. **: To compile this driver as a module, choose M here: the module will be called kaweth. *'Option:' USB_PEGASUS **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) USB Pegasus/Pegasus-II based ethernet device support **select MII **: Say Y here if you know you have Pegasus or Pegasus-II based adapter. If in doubt then look at for the complete list of supported devices. **: If your particular adapter is not in the list and you are _sure_ it is Pegasus or Pegasus II based then send me vendor and device IDs. **: To compile this driver as a module, choose M here: the module will be called pegasus. *'Option:' USB_RTL8150 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) USB RTL8150 based ethernet device support (EXPERIMENTAL) **depends on EXPERIMENTAL **: Say Y here if you have RTL8150 based usb-ethernet adapter. Send me any comments you may have. You can also check for updates at . **: To compile this driver as a module, choose M here: the module will be called rtl8150. *'Option:' USB_USBNET **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) Multi-purpose USB Networking Framework **: This driver supports several kinds of network links over USB, with "minidrivers" built around a common network driver core that supports deep queues for efficient transfers. (This gives better performance with small packets and at high speeds). **: The USB host runs "usbnet", and the other end of the link might be: **: - Another USB host, when using USB "network" or "data transfer" cables. These are often used to network laptops to PCs, like Laplink parallel cables or some motherboards. These rely on specialized chips from many suppliers. **: - An intelligent USB gadget, perhaps embedding a Linux system. These include PDAs running Linux (iPaq, Yopy, Zaurus, and others), and devices that interoperate using the standard CDC-Ethernet specification (including many cable modems). **: - Network adapter hardware (like those for 10/100 Ethernet) which uses this driver framework. **: The link will appear with a name like "usb0", when the link is a two-node link, or "eth0" for most CDC-Ethernet devices. Those two-node links are most easily managed with Ethernet Bridging (CONFIG_BRIDGE) instead of routing. **: For more information see . **: To compile this driver as a module, choose M here: the module will be called usbnet. *'Option:' USB_NET_AX8817X **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) ASIX AX88xxx Based USB 2.0 Ethernet Adapters **depends on USB_USBNET && NET_ETHERNET **select CRC32 **select MII **default y **: This option adds support for ASIX AX88xxx based USB 2.0 10/100 Ethernet adapters. **: This driver should work with at least the following devices: * Aten UC210T * ASIX AX88172 * Billionton Systems, USB2AR * Buffalo LUA-U2-KTX * Corega FEther USB2-TX * D-Link DUB-E100 * Hawking UF200 * Linksys USB200M * Netgear FA120 * Sitecom LN-029 * Intellinet USB 2.0 Ethernet * ST Lab USB 2.0 Ethernet * TrendNet TU2-ET100 **: This driver creates an interface named "ethX", where X depends on what other networking devices you have in use. *'Option:' USB_NET_CDCETHER **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) CDC Ethernet support (smart devices such as cable modems) **depends on USB_USBNET **default y **: This option supports devices conforming to the Communication Device Class (CDC) Ethernet Control Model, a specification that's easy to implement in device firmware. The CDC specifications are available from . **: CDC Ethernet is an implementation option for DOCSIS cable modems that support USB connectivity, used for non-Microsoft USB hosts. The Linux-USB CDC Ethernet Gadget driver is an open implementation. This driver should work with at least the following devices: * Ericsson PipeRider (all variants) * Motorola (DM100 and SB4100) * Broadcom Cable Modem (reference design) * Toshiba PCX1100U * ... **: This driver creates an interface named "ethX", where X depends on what other networking devices you have in use. However, if the IEEE 802 "local assignment" bit is set in the address, a "usbX" name is used instead. *'Option:' USB_NET_GL620A **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) GeneSys GL620USB-A based cables **depends on USB_USBNET **: Choose this option if you're using a host-to-host cable, or PC2PC motherboard, with this chip. **: Note that the half-duplex "GL620USB" is not supported. *'Option:' USB_NET_NET1080 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) NetChip 1080 based cables (Laplink, ...) **default y **depends on USB_USBNET **: Choose this option if you're using a host-to-host cable based on this design: one NetChip 1080 chip and supporting logic, optionally with LEDs that indicate traffic *'Option:' USB_NET_PLUSB **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) Prolific PL-2301/2302 based cables : if the handshake/init/reset problems, from original 'plusb', : are ever resolved ... then remove "experimental" **depends on USB_USBNET && EXPERIMENTAL **: Choose this option if you're using a host-to-host cable with one of these chips. *'Option:' USB_NET_RNDIS_HOST **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) Host for RNDIS devices (EXPERIMENTAL) **depends on USB_USBNET && EXPERIMENTAL **select USB_NET_CDCETHER **: This option enables hosting "Remote NDIS" USB networking links, as encouraged by Microsoft (instead of CDC Ethernet!) for use in various devices that may only support this protocol. **: Avoid using this protocol unless you have no better options. The protocol specification is incomplete, and is controlled by (and for) Microsoft; it isn't an "Open" ecosystem or market. *'Option:' USB_NET_CDC_SUBSET **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) Simple USB Network Links (CDC Ethernet subset) **depends on USB_USBNET **: This driver module supports USB network devices that can work without any device-specific information. Select it if you have one of these drivers. **: Note that while many USB host-to-host cables can work in this mode, that may mean not being able to talk to Win32 systems or more commonly not being able to handle certain events (like replugging the host on the other end) very well. Also, these devices will not generally have permanently assigned Ethernet addresses. *'Option:' USB_ALI_M5632 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) ean ALi M5632 based 'USB 2.0 Data Link' cables **depends on USB_NET_CDC_SUBSET **: Choose this option if you're using a host-to-host cable based on this design, which supports USB 2.0 high speed. *'Option:' USB_AN2720 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) ean AnchorChips 2720 based cables (Xircom PGUNET, ...) **depends on USB_NET_CDC_SUBSET **: Choose this option if you're using a host-to-host cable based on this design. Note that AnchorChips is now a Cypress brand. *'Option:' USB_BELKIN **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) ean eTEK based host-to-host cables (Advance, Belkin, ...) **depends on USB_NET_CDC_SUBSET **default y **: Choose this option if you're using a host-to-host cable based on this design: two NetChip 2890 chips and an Atmel microcontroller, with LEDs that indicate traffic. *'Option:' USB_ARMLINUX **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) ean Embedded ARM Linux links (iPaq, ...) **depends on USB_NET_CDC_SUBSET **default y **: Choose this option to support the "usb-eth" networking driver used by most of the ARM Linux community with device controllers such as the SA-11x0 and PXA-25x UDCs, or the tftp capabilities in some PXA versions of the "blob" boot loader. **: Linux-based "Gumstix" PXA-25x based systems use this protocol to talk with other Linux systems. **: Although the ROMs shipped with Sharp Zaurus products use a different link level framing protocol, you can have them use this simpler protocol by installing a different kernel. *'Option:' USB_EPSON2888 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) ean Epson 2888 based firmware (DEVELOPMENT) **depends on USB_NET_CDC_SUBSET **: Choose this option to support the usb networking links used by some sample firmware from Epson. *'Option:' USB_NET_ZAURUS **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) Sharp Zaurus (stock ROMs) and compatible **depends on USB_USBNET **select USB_NET_CDCETHER **select CRC32 **default y **: Choose this option to support the usb networking links used by Zaurus models like the SL-5000D, SL-5500, SL-5600, A-300, B-500. This also supports some related device firmware, as used in some PDAs from Olympus and some cell phones from Motorola. **: If you install an alternate image, such as the Linux 2.6 based versions of OpenZaurus, you should no longer need to support this protocol. Only the "eth-fd" or "net_fd" drivers in these devices really need this non-conformant variant of CDC Ethernet (or in some cases CDC MDLM) protocol, not "g_ether". *'Option:' USB_ZD1201 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) USB ZD1201 based Wireless device support **depends on NET_RADIO **select FW_LOADER **: Say Y if you want to use wireless LAN adapters based on the ZyDAS ZD1201 chip. **: This driver makes the adapter appear as a normal Ethernet interface, typically on wlan0. The zd1201 device requires external firmware to be loaded. This can be found at http://linux-lc100020.sourceforge.net/ To compile this driver as a module, choose M here: the module will be called zd1201. Linux Kernel Configuration Category:Linux